Cole's return
by lucyslap
Summary: Cole is desperate to win over Phoebe's love. Will she take him back? Or will she reject him yet once again?
1. Cole comes back from the Underworld

"Wyatt? Have you seen mommy's wedding ring?" Piper asked. Wyatt just looks at her. "Wyatt. Hunny I know it's pretty and sparkly but you can't have it." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out her ring. "That's a good boy." "Piper!!" Phoebe yells from the attic. Piper runs upstairs and sitting on the ground is Cole. "Man your kick hasn't changed much has it," Cole says sarcastically.  
"I found him up here looking out the window." Phoebe says to Piper. "What are you doing here Cole?" Piper asks sternly. "I wanted to talk to Phoebe.. Alone if you don't mind." Piper looks at Phoebe and Phoebe nods signaling her that it's ok to leave. "What are you doing here Cole?" Phoebe asks coldly. "Phoebe I can't us not seeing each other anymore. I know in the past you haven't trusted me, and I don't blame you. Phoebe I want to prove to you that I'm not evil anymore. To show you that I have binded my powers and so nobody will come after me I have erased the underworlds memory of myself. Now to them I don't exist to them."  
"Yea. Well you don't exist to me anymore either. Cole remember we've tried this before? Remember how it ended up in divorce? Remember that torture you put us both in? Nothing can change that." Cole looks at Phoebe and walks closely toured her. "Phoebe I love you. I love you enough to die 1,000 deaths before you could get hurt. You know that."  
"Yea well Cole you know what? I did get hurt. You hurt me more than 1,000 deaths. How will I know you won't do that again? Cole I don't think I can ever trust you." Cole looked down at his shoes and said quietly, "Phoebe remember when you had just found out that I was a demon? In the cemetery? Remember you said you would always love me? Then when you were a mermaid? You said you would always love me. Phoebe if you love me, give me a chance. Give me one more chance so that I can prove to you that our love still remains."  
Cole moves closer to Phoebe and says, "Can't you give me another chance? Can't you give us another chance?" "Cole." Phoebe says quietly. Cole moves in closer and kisses Phoebe..  
  
So how did u like it? It's my first so tell me what u think. Thanks! 


	2. Coles spell for Phoebe

There was a thump on the floor and then screaming. "Cole what do you think your doing? We are through. You just need to go back to your own life and stop messing up mine!" "That's just it Phoebe. You are my life. Without you I can't go on. Why won't you give me another chance? What are you afraid of?" "Cole. just forget it...," Phoebe says quietly and walks out of the room.  
As Cole goes to his apartment he calls Piper and asks her a favor. "Piper before you hang up the phone hear me out first ok? I need a favor. Don't worry! It's just a spell that I want to put on Phoebe." "Cole.do u actually think that you calling and saying 'I need to put a spell on Phoebe' are the right words to say? Good-bye Cole." "Wait! It's not a bad spell. It's just a spell to see why Phoebe won't be with me anymore. You know like the power Phoebe has to feel other people's feelings? Well I just want you to put that on me so I can find out the real problem behind all this. I think she still loves me even though she doesn't show it. I think she might have.well I don't know. That's why I need to find out."  
"Huh." Piper sighs. "This is the last time! I'm just warning you that if you hurt Phoebe in anyway I swear that I will kill you.personally. There will be no tricks in this or again I will kill you. Am I clear?" "Yeah," Cole says in a scared voice. "Good. Come over tomorrow morning at around 8:00. Phoebe has a date with Jason."  
Cole pauses. "Jason? Who is this?" "Oh.Its Phoebes boyfriend. I'm sorry, did she not tell you?" "Ahh no. She forgot that detail." Cole smashes a wine glass on the marble floor. "Ok. 8:00 it is then. Thanks Piper. Oh! Don't' tell Paige or Phoebe especially ok?" "Yea, yea. Leave me to keep secrets. Bye." "Bye" Cole says in return.  
*I must get Phoebe back somehow* Cole thinks.  
It was 8:00 o'clock and Cole was over with Piper. Piper said the spell going over the rules of not hurting Phoebe again. Right after that Phoebe walked in and said, "Forgot my-"She stopped in mid sentence. "Cole. What are you doing here? Piper what is he doing here?" Directing the question to her. "Ah.he.he needed to ask me something about a job at P3." "Yea," Cole said quickly. "Ok. Well I'll see you later Piper."  
Then what Cole felt was amazing. He had felt Phoebe's emotions.He then felt.  
  
Sorry I had to cut it off there! Review please! 


	3. Cole vs Jason

As Cole left he got in his car and just waited there. *Wow!* he thought. What Cole felt was Phoebe scared...of him... He couldn't believe it. She was so scared of him it was unbelievable. He thought he had no chance with her...he's tried so hard before...but this will take the most of his love and power.  
Back at the Manor Phoebe was yelling at Piper. "What was he doing here...Your giving him a job at P3?! What are you thinking? Has it not crosses your mind that he wants to kill us?" Has it ever crossed your mind that he loves you Phoeb's?" Piper shot back.Phoebe just stood there. "Don't change the subject Piper. If he loves me he wouldn't of tried to kill us...remember that? Tell me Piper what was he really here for?" "I'm sorry Phoebe I can't tell you. He wants it kept between us." "What? So now your keeping secrets with a demon? Unbelievable! See the harm he has done already? I just hope Paige will side with me. Paige," Phoebe calls from the attic to downstairs. "Ok what? I'm here." Paige says.  
"Piper is keeping secrets from us." "What? Piper what is it? Has something happened?" "No everything is ok! Its just that Cole has asked me to help him with something and I can't tell you two." "Well...ok Piper. I trust you. Just make sure everything is ok with what your doing ok?" "Yes I know perfectly well what I am doing." "Wait...Paige your telling me that your sideing with Piper? Doesn't it make you feel weird that our own sister is dealing with a demon?" "No not really. I trust her and you should too. If it was serious she would tell us...wouldn't you?" Paige was turning to Piper. "Yes of coarse Paige. Its not that big of a deal."  
"Oh my gosh! I can now believe this! I'm going to Jasons. Be back whenever." As she walked out of the attic you could hear the car start up. "Well I think that went well." Piper says sarcastically. "Paige now your making me feel guilty about keeping a secret from you. If I tell you will you swear you won't tell?" "Yes of coarse Piper. What is it?" "Now its not a big deal but...Cole asked me to cast a spell so that he can feel Phoebe's emotions and see if she really loves him," Piper says very quickly. Paige just stood there and looked with wide eyes. "Well has he found anything out yet?" "Well he hasn't called me yet but when he does I hope its good news and that I can reverse the spell."  
When Phoebe reached Jasons place she was about to knock on the door but all of a sudden Cole was right behind her. "Cole what are you doing here?" "I wanted to talk to you. This Jason guy...is he right for you? I know hes not cause I know I'm the right one for you. Phoebe why are you running away from me?" Phoebe just looked at him and shook her head. "You put a spell on yourself haven't you? Thats why you were in our attic this morning...Piper was helping you put a spell on you. Why Cole? Why would you do that? To find out how I feel about you. Well this aught to sum it up." As she said this she punched Cole in the face and turned back to find that Jason was opening the door saying, "Is anyone there? Oh hi Phoebe. Do you-" He broke off as he saw Cole laying there groaning. "Oh my gosh. Sir are you ok?" "Yea I think so..." Cole sais miserably. "Phoebe can you get some ice out of the ice box please?" "Jason I don't think its a good idea-" "Jason? Your Jason?" "Yes I am Jason and this Pheobe and we are going to help you. Can you walk alright?" Cole was staring at Phoebe. Phoebe was starring back and said, "I'll get the ice baby." "Thanks." As Cole came inside he turned around and starred Jason in the face. "So your Jason...I've been wanting to meet you...,"As he said this he punched Jason in the stomach. With a groan he hit the floor...  
  
Hey thanks for reading! Review!! 


	4. Goodbye

"Cole!! What did you do to him?" Phoebe neales over and places her hand under his head. "Phoebe I can't stand that he's with you and I'm not. I felt distrust in him. He was thinking about going to Japan and dump you over the phone. Phoebe looked straight in his eyes. "Cole.quit being jealous. If he was going to do that wouldn't I notice it?" "Go ahead see if you feel it too." "Phoebe bent down on the floor in hesitation and stopped. "You.you were right." She said tearing up. "Phoebe I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt." "Yea Cole.I know what you wanted." Phoebe started to walk toward the door then stops as Cole puts his arm on her shoulder. "Phoebe. your right.I won't bother you any more.If you don't love me then.then I'm not going to keep trying." Phoebe turned around and looked into his eyes and said, "Thanks Cole.But I won't know for sure that I'm safe without you being gone." With this said Cole backed away from Phoebe as she started to pull a potion from her pocket. "I'm sorry Cole. You were a good husband while it lasted but. I don't think I can trust you any more. Good-bye Cole." As she said this she threw the bottle down at his feet. Cole was saying, "I'll never forget you. No matter what I said.I will always love you." In a hushed voice. In a flash Cole disappeared. Phoebe started toward the door with tears in her eyes when something touched her leg. She looked down and there was Jason squinting at her, "What the heck was that?! You loved that creep?" "That creep happened to be the man of my life at some point. and that smoke is from my ears blowing out on how mad I am at you." Just then Phoebe kicked Jason and with a moan he fell to the floor. Phoebe walked out of the room. 


	5. All you need is love

Back at the Manor Phoebe was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. 'How could I?' She thought... Deep inside she found that she actually...loved him... It suprised her more than anything at the moment. 'If only I could get him back' she thought some more. There was a knowck at the door and Paige and Piper came in. "Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked slowly. "I loved him," Phoebe said. Piper and Paige just stood there looking at each other. "What do you mean?" Asked Paige.  
I loved him Paige! I was just to dumb to notice it. I was to worried on the past that I completly forgot about the present. He loved me...," she said in a whisper at the end. "Hunny its ok. Everybody makes mistakes." Said Piper. "Yea heck knows I have," Paige trys and to make a convincing smile. "Guys this isn't just a little mistake! It was the love of my life and I killed him! And you know it didn't feel to good either," being sarcastic. By this time Paige had good out of the room without telling where she went. "Piper how can you do it? How can you deal not being together with Leo? Doesn't it just break your heart?"  
There was a pause and Piper answered, "I...just feel different then I did...I can't really explain it. No matter what though I miss him...but I think I need to move on." Just then Paige came in the room with the Book of Shadows. "I might have good news. There is a spell in here to bring back the dead. Then there is another one that you can use to bring them back in how they were before." Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige and both came over to the book. "Do you think it can work?" Phoebe asked. "Yea I think so all we need are acouple of materials." "Are you up for it now?" Piper and Paige looked at each other and both headed down the stairs in the kitchen for the ingredients.  
When everything was ready they chanted the spell and waited... Then there in the middle of them stood Cole... He looked the same but pale. He was heart broken...  
"Cole...," Phoebe whispered. "Cole I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I do love you. We have a spell to bring you back. That is if you still want to come back." She said slowly and quietly.  
"Phoebe, of coarse I want to come back. Why would you think I wouldn't?" "I thought you would be angry."Oh, Phoebe I could never be angry with you. I love you." By this time Phoebe had a tear coming down her cheek. "Paige...Piper...are you ready?" "Yea."  
They chanted the spell and there was a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared out there was Cole good as new. Phoebe ran to Cole and they hugged until there was pounding at the door. Just then something busted through the door. What they saw they would never forget... 


	6. Thanks for nothing

Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Cole backed away. It was Jason... Walking through the door with a fireball in his hand. Piper tried to blow him up but it seemed that all it would do is go right though him. She tried to freeze him but he only stuttered for a second. It only meant one thing...he was the source...  
  
"Oh my gosh...," muttered Paige, "he's the...the...source." "Are you sure?" Asked Cole. "How else am I going to prove it to you? He's amune to our powers."   
  
"She's right Cole," came a voice from behind them. It was Leo and he was looking worried. Phoebe was just standing there with her eyes wide open. "Ya know this is really getting old. I'm sick and tired of my boyfriends being evil and to make it worse he is the FREAKING SOURCE!!!" She added at the end with a shout of anger. She ran towrd Jason and levitated off the ground and kicked him hard. I mean REALLY hard. He tried to get off from the floor but Phoebe just kept kicking him and punching him like he was the source of all evil. Oh what a coincidence!!!! He is!!  
  
Wial that is going on Piper and Paige were mixing the most powerful potion that they have ever made. "This if for cheating on me!" She said. "Ready!!!" called Paige. "Ok I'm done. I swear this is the last time..." She said furriated.  
  
They threw the potion at him. As the house echoed with Jasons scream he disapeared.  
  
"Phoebe I'm so sorry. I wish it hadn't happened like this," Piper said to her. "I don't care. Coles here and thats who I really want alive. At least for now." She smiled at Cole and Cole smiled back as he slowly got the joke.  
  
"Phoebe, Paige!!!" We turned around and saw that Piper was leaning over Leo on the floor. He wasn't moving... 


	7. Blast from the future

"Help! Go get Chris!" Paige went and got Chris. "What happened?" Chris asked kneeling over Leo. "I don't know all of a sudden Jason came and we vanquished him, then he was on the ground." Piper had tears coming down her face. Chris was thinking of what he could think as a good solution. "Ok stand back, this is going to try to wake him up from his sleep." He's sleeping!!?" Piper asked hysterically. "Why the heck is he sleeping?" "Its something that happens when someone see's something that they've wanted to see for along time." "So...so he wanted to see Phoebes boyfriend get vanquished?" "You have to remember that he was the source to." Chris says. "But why didn't he do this when we vanquished the source before?" "Well this time he must have wanted it even more. Did he ever like Jason?" "I don't think so. So...was he jealous over Phoebe?" Piper is very confused by this time. "No not exactly but as your "sort of" white lighter, he must of wanted the best for you and this time he couldn't help you like he had in the past." Chris says this and turns back to Leo and says, "Stand back I'm going to try to wake him." (In Leo's point of view, in his mind): 'Where am I? What happened? Where are Piper, Phoebe, and Paige?' From the outside looking in Leo saw the girls in the kitchen. Paige was mixing a potion wial Piper was looking worried with her head on her hands. Phoebe was with Cole and were saying good bye to each other because they had to go to work. Cole was in some kind of suit and Phoebe wore her usual clothes. "You go show those reporters how the news is supposed to be said on TV, not the way they do it." She says in an all important voice. 'Well I guess he is a news anchor.' Paige sits down at the table with Piper and says, "Piper it's going to be ok. Leo will come back. He just...is confused right now." "Oh yea...he is really confused if he'll leave his wife." Piper gets up and gets more coffee. 'Wife? Why did I leave?' "How could he? We were as happy as could be and he just...," there was a pause, "he just left." "Hunny, he's going to come back. Remember he said he just needed time." Piper looks at Paige, "Yea, he must need a load of time." 'Why the heck did I leave?' "Come on Piper I need to go give this potion to Richard." They orbed to Richards and Richard was in a chair strapped down with rope. "Hey Richard how are you feeling? I brought you your medicine." Richard turned toward Paige and his eyes were half closed. "Come on hunny drink up, we got to get you better. The girls and I are still looking for the demon that did this to you. Believe me... we will find him..." Richard drank the potion and started siezing. After about 30 seconds he stopped and went to sleep. 'What the heck has happened to him?' Then Leo saw a bright light and he woke up.  
"Oh my gosh!" Leo said as everyone was looking at him. "What did you see?" Asked Chris. "I saw...I'm not sure really what I saw," Leo said all confused. "Well at least you're awake now." Piper said. "Are you sure he's ok?" Phoebe asked to Chris. "Yea he'll be fine...I just wander what he saw. Sometimes during the time when things like this happen the people see the future..." 


End file.
